I Don't Want To Be Alone
by fantasymonk
Summary: Quatre and Trowa songfic where there's love in the air.... Shounen ai... this is just a test run. I can make changes to the original


I Don't Want To Be Alone

By fantasymonk

Warnings:Shounen ai

Disclaimer:Of course, I don't own anything connected with Gundam Wing, except a model of Sandrock and an eleven-inch model of Wing, so I don't make any money from this fic.I just want to give GW fans something to enjoy.Arigato for reading!

The song 'I Don't Want To Be Alone' is the property of Capitol Records, and is sung by Dr. Hook.

Quatre lay on his bed alone in the mansion, staring into the fire in his large bedroom.He idly played with the pages of a book in his lap, but his eyes weren't on it, and neither was his mind.His mind was occupied with thoughts of a tall, brown-haired, green-eyed pilot.Quatre sighed.Three days ago, he had finally gotten the courage up to tell the other teen how he felt, but Trowa had just looked at him silently.In sheer humiliation, Quatre had run out of the room.He was sure the other pilot didn't say anything because he didn't want to actually reject him outright.His fair cheeks flushed slightly at the memory.With another sigh, the Arabian pilot set the book on his nightstand and pulled the bedcovers up.When he reached to turn off the light, the vidphone next to his bed rang.Quatre sat up again, wondering who could be calling at this time of night.

_Your phone's gonna ring in the darkness of night_

_And your light's from the bed where you lay_

_And you'll answer hello, and from out of the past_

_A voice you once loved is gonna say:_

"Hello?" Quatre asked, rather hesitantly.

"Quatre…"Trowa's handsome face appeared, and Quatre immediately put on a cheerful face, acting as if nothing had happened three days ago.Trowa's neutral expression didn't change.

"Hi Trowa!Is there something you need?"The brown-haired pilot averted his eyes momentarily away from Quatre's own cerulean orbs.

"I know it's late, but I have a favor to ask," he said.Quatre blinked.

"Of course Trowa!Just ask away."The green-eyed teen licked his lips, an unusual gesture for the calm pilot, and spoke again.

"Would it be all right if I came for a visit?I'm not far away, and I could be there in a couple of days…"Quatre thought quickly.Trowa didn't seem upset at him, although it was always hard to tell what Trowa was feeling.At least he wanted to come.He made up his mind.

"Sure Trowa, I would love to have a visit from you!I'll see you in two days then?"Trowa nodded and cut the connection.Quatre lay back in bed and pulled the covers over himself again.He couldn't wait.But there had seemed to be something that Trowa wasn't telling him.He could feel it… there was something else Trowa had wanted to say.

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I don't wanna be alone._

_And I had to call someone who used to care._

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I don't wanna be alone;_

_So say that you still want me, and I'll be there._

Quatre woke up suddenly.He realized why when he heard the gentle rain hitting the window.It was the insistent rhythm that had woken him up.He lay there, just watching the ceiling.His gaze was suddenly drawn to the window, where he could see the rain falling in a hazy curtain.He thought about Trowa's impending visit.Quatre could remember the many hours he had spent with Trowa.Their duets in the music room, reading in front of a fireplace, just sitting in a room, basking in the comfortable silence.His room seemed to suddenly loom large and foreboding, a dark, gloomy place that pressed on his soul.He shivered under the covers, pulling them up to his chin.He missed Trowa.Not just an impartial, 'haven't seen you in a few' kind of missing.He really, really missed Trowa.There was something inside of him that needed the green-eyed pilot.He yearned for the quiet boy's presence to comfort him when he was alone, to make the darkness seem friendly again.His hand reached for the vidphone.

_Maybe someday you'll lie there_

_And look at the rain;_

_Feeling afraid and alone_

_Feeling a hunger you just can't explain_

_And you'll be the voice on the phone:_

Trowa sat at his desk, staring at the vidphone in front of him.He couldn't believe he made that call.He still felt embarrassed at what had happened three days ago, especially at what he had done, or hadn't done.Quatre had walked into the library where he was reading a book, and confessed his love for the taller pilot.Trowa had stood there, stunned.He had been watching the slender Arabian pilot ever since they had first met, but to hear the smaller teen share his feelings was a shock.He had been prepared to adore from afar, but the sudden confession had startled him into immobility.He could only watch in silence, his face instinctively neutral and calm, as Quatre's face took on a humiliated and hurt expression, and he ran out of the room.Trowa sighed.At least he would be seeing Quatre in two days.He was startled out of his thinking when the vidphone rang.Who would be calling?He picked up.

"Yes?"Quatre's sweet face appeared on the screen.

"Trowa?"He looked uncertain, fearful, and beautiful.Trowa fought to keep his expression under control.

"What is it Quatre?"The blonde teen nervously drummed his fingers on the bed.

"I was laying here thinking, and now I have a favor to ask of you."Trowa raised his eyebrow in question and gestured for him to continue.Quatre drew in a breath."I was wondering if you would be able to get here sooner than two days.It's very lonely in this big house, since no one else is around.Not even the servants are around."He chuckled a little."I gave them some paid vacation for all their hard work."Quatre didn't mention that he had wanted to be alone at the time, only to find out that being alone didn't suit him at all.Trowa thought it over.

"When would you like me to come?"Quatre smiled slightly.

"How soon can you be here?"Trowa's visible eye widened slightly, and he pursed his lips in thought.Quatre's gaze was drawn to that finely chiseled mouth.Oh please, oh please, oh please… the taller teen nodded.

"I can be there tonight, if I hurry.Even allowing for the rain, I can be there in two hours.Quatre blinked.

"You're that close?"Trowa nodded, then said goodbye, closing the link.He sat back against his desk chair, and then stood up.He had to pack.

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I don't wanna be alone._

_And I had to call someone who used to care._

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I don't wanna be alone;_

_So say that you still want me, and I'll be there._

At the expected time, Trowa arrived at Quatre's mansion.The huge house did look rather dark and lonely in the still-falling rain.The tall teen walked up to the door and rang the bell.Footsteps thudded inside before the door was flung open.Quatre stood inside the foyer, clad in pale cream pajamas, his hair slightly mussed.Trowa almost smiled at the adorable picture the smaller teen made.However, he managed to step inside without changing his calm expression.

"Hello Quatre," he said.The blonde bestowed a beautiful smile on him.

"Hi Trowa!I'm so glad to have you here.Just knowing someone else is in the house will make me feel better, I'm sure.Trowa nodded silently.Quatre looked rather sheepish."Oh!Where are my manners… I'll show you to your room.You could find your way yourself, because it's the same room you've always stayed in."Trowa almost came to a stop.The room he was always given was right next to Quatre's own bedroom.The thought of being that close to the object of his desire made uncertainty blossom within him.He pushed it aside.He had come for a purpose, and that was to tell his angel how he felt.He followed Quatre up the staircase to the bedroom floor.His mind was working frantically.He should probably wait a little while before approaching the other pilot.That would give Quatre time to get used to him being there again.They soon stopped outside of a bedroom.Trowa gave a slight nod to Quatre, then stepped inside and shut the door.He heard the smaller boy's footsteps receding, then another door shutting.He set about putting away his small bundle of clothing.

Quatre sat down on his bed heavily.Trowa was here, right in the next room, and yet so unreachable.He gave a deep sigh and flopped back onto his bed.He closed his eyes for a few moments.When he next looked at the clock, it was well past two in the morning, several hours later than when he had lain down.A knock at the door made him jerk slightly, and he sat up.

"Come in," he called.Trowa's brown head appeared around the door.

"Did I wake you up?" the taller teen asked softly, stepping into the room.Quatre shook his head.

"No, I was awake.Is something wrong?"Quatre's face heated slightly as Trowa came to sit next to him on the bed.The green-eyed pilot wore a pair of worn pajama pants, and nothing else.His toned, muscular chest was exposed for Quatre's viewing pleasure, and the blonde was taking advantage of the situation.His attention was caught by Trowa's voice.

"I have another favor to ask of you, Quatre."Quatre looked up at the other boy.

"You know that all you need to do is ask," he said softly, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.Trowa had to know he was being ogled, yet he showed no outward signs of it.If Quatre had looked closer at Trowa's face, instead of his chest, he would have seen a slight twinkling in the normally expressionless eyes.

"Quatre, I was wondering if you would let me kiss you."Quatre's eyes grew as round as they could get, and he stared up at Trowa.A slight smile graced the taller pilot's lips.Quatre kept staring at him in stunned confusion.Then he found the presence of mind to speak.

"Trowa, I don't think this is a funny joke at all," he managed to force out, brows drawing slightly together in the beginnings of resentment.Was Trowa merely playing with him?He must know how he felt; he had heard him confess his feelings in the library.What was he doing?Trowa shook his head.

"Quatre, I'm being very serious.I would like to kiss you."Without waiting for an answer, Trowa lowered his head until his lips rested on Quatre's.Quatre could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest, could hear the blood rushing through his veins.The sweet moment seemed to last forever, then appeared to only last for one moment as their lips parted.Quatre raised a hand, fingering his lips.

"What are you doing Trowa?Are you playing with me?Because if you are…"Quatre was silenced as the other boy pressed gentle fingers over his mouth.

"Quatre, I would never play with you.Not when I feel the same way about you that you feel about me."Quatre thought he must be hearing things.Had Trowa just said…?His stunned expression must have looked rather comical, because the taller boy's serious expression broke into a smile, and he began to laugh… softly, but it was a real laugh.Trowa stopped laughing at Quatre's suddenly hurt look and placed a hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry.I didn't mean to laugh, but you look so surprised.It just seemed funny that you don't know how I feel about you.You see, I've felt this way ever since I met you.I just never knew how to express it to you.Then when you ran away from me in the library, I realized I needed to put into words my feelings for you.I wanted to tell you three days ago, but I was surprised by your confession.I had never thought anyone could feel love for me.But there you were, saying all the words my heart longed to tell you, and you were saying them to me.I thought I had lost my chance to return your words to you, but then I found myself calling you."He ran a hand through his brown bang, suddenly looking nervous."Now I'm here, and my words have left my mind.Quatre smiled.His wonderful, graceful, handsome Trowa wanted him in return!All was right in the Winner house.He slowly twined his arms around Trowa's neck.

"If you can't find the words, why don't you show me instead?"The brown-haired pilot nodded slowly, a smile forming on his lips.He stole another kiss from the Arabian's soft and inviting lips, running his hands under the smaller boy's pajama top and caressing the warm, velvety skin he found there.Quatre made a noise against his mouth and moved closer.The little Arabian's body radiated a heat that made Trowa's body long to be free of the thin cotton pants he wore, and to remove the silk pajamas that covered the blonde's slender body from his sight.Soon, both were completely naked, staring at each other in awe.Quatre absently noticed that the rain was still coming down, but somehow, the night and the big house didn't seem so alone anymore.When Trowa next pressed close to him, he met him halfway, and their lips and bodies merged to seal a pact that neither one would ever be alone again.

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I don't wanna be alone._

_And I had to call someone who used to care._

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I don't wanna be alone;_

_So say that you still want me, and I'll be there._

The End^)^Cute, huh?


End file.
